1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of water and material handling hoses and couplings, and more particularly to a device which expands the end of such hoses to allow the insertion of hose coupling devices.
2) Related Art
It is often necessary to couple hoses together in order to transport water or other material between two points. This typically requires the use of couplings which must first be secured to the hose ends. Various type of couplings are available which generally are positioned within the inside diameter of the ends of the hose and then secured therein by the use of external bands which squeeze the hose on the coupling. The couplings are commonly formed with hose barbs around their exterior which help insure a secure fit. Various devices are available to force the coupling within the hose end. One such device uses a threaded mandrel which is placed within the hose and is then secured therein with a vice squeezing upon the exterior of the hose adjacent the mandrel. A coupling is then forced within the hose by means of a threaded drive plate which is screwed onto the mandrel. Another common system utilizes powerful hydraulic rams to insert the couplings into the hose ends.